


Idiots in Love

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Basically Nico and Karolina falling in love from Molly’s POV, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Tumblr prompt ‘can u do one where everyone knows that deanoru are dating but karo and nico have no clue (bonus if from someone else's pov)’





	Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompt send them to me on tumblr? Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thank you for reading : )

Molly knew she was younger than the rest, and therefore less experienced. She had very little knowledge about relationships and she knew even less about gay relationships.

She had no relationship experience, she hadn’t even found herself attracted to anyone at school, but she knew love when she seen it.

She saw it every time Dale and Stacey looked at each other. Every time Gert and Chase looked at each other. Every time Nico and Karolina looked at each other.

That one started off one sided, Karolina had been starring at Nico like she hung the stars in the sky for years. No one else seemed to notice that it was happening, which is why Molly thought she was just seeing things.

Then Nico started looking at Karolina the same way, and they would share quiet whispers and secret smiles and longing looks, and Molly was so sure then that they were dating.

She didn’t bring it up at first. She ignored all of the times the two spent together without the group, the hand holding, the longing and lingering looks because she figured they didn’t want to talk about it yet.

No one else seemed to notice, either. Alex was still smitten with Nico, even though Nico didn’t seem to reciprocate that, not anymore, and Chase and Gert were too wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else.

She gave it a month before she approached Karolina about it.

They were at Timely, waiting on everyone else, Molly focused on her homework while Karolina grinned down at her phone.

Molly managed to catch a glimpse of ‘Nico<3’ which made her smile to herself.

“You know we love you, right?” Molly commented and Karolina looked touched, if slightly thrown at the admission.

“Yeah, I love you guys, too.”

Molly nodded, focusing on writing down the answer to her question. “It’s just- you can tell us anything, nothing will change.”

“Okay,” Karolina drawled unsurely.

Molly glanced up. “So, when’d it start?”

“I- you lost me, Molly.”

“You and Nico?” Molly clarified. “You guys are dating, right?”

The look on Karolina’s face told Molly that, no, they certainly weren’t dating, which baffled Molly, but before they could talk any more about it Chase and Gert appeared.

Karolina grabbed her after they were done hanging out with the group, offering Nico a little smile and an ‘I’ll be right there’.

“Why do you think Nico and I are dating?”

“Well, I mean,” Molly motioned between the two of them. “That.”

“We aren’t, we’re just friends.”

“Oh,” Molly frowned. “Are you sure?”

This made Karolina laugh. “I think I’d know if I was dating my best friend, Molly.”

Molly wasn’t so sure.

—

Molly breached the topic with Nico next, wondering if maybe Nico had more answers that Karolina did.

“Can I ask you something?” Molly asked one day as the group hung out at the beach. Chase, Gert and Karolina were splashing around the the surf, Alex couldn’t make it and Nico couldn’t take her eyes off the group in the water (and by groups she meant Karolina) (those sun glasses weren’t fooling Molly).

“Sure, kiddo.”

“Girls can be into girls, right?”

This caught Nico’s attention, her eyes turning away from the group for the first time since they got there. “Yeah, of course.” Nico answered. “Why? Have you seen someone you’re interested in?”

“Oh, no. Not me,” Molly assured. “I’m not really interested in anyone, maybe in the future, who knows. It’s exciting, you know? Not knowing who I’m going to like.”

“No one is also an option, you know?” Nico offered tentatively and Molly paused.

“It is?”

“Of course,” Nico laughed softly. “I would have thought have Gert as a sister would have taught you that we feel socially obligated to like someone, to fall in love but that just isn’t the case sometimes. And that’s okay.”

“Oh,” Molly frowned thoughtfully, but shook herself out of it, This was something to think about at a later date. “That’s not why I brought it up.”

“So, why did you?”

“Are you and Karolina dating?”

“What? No,” Nico rushed. “We’re just friends.”

“Oh. Yeah, she said the same thing,”

“Then why did you come to me about it?”

“It just doesn’t fit,” Molly frowned. “You guys go on awfully date-y days out together, you have sleepovers together, hold hands, Karolina sometimes carries your books, you wear her church sweatshirt, you have a tooth brush at her place, and you do that look thing.”

Nico looked a little flustered, or sunburnt, Molly couldn’t tell and she wasn’t massively sure of her judgement right now. “Look thing?”

“Yeah, you know when couples look at each other and have a conversation with their eyes? Chase and Gert do it all the time.”

“Oh, I- no, Karolina and I are friends.”

“Okay,” Molly was baffled, and it must have shown because Nico sighed.

“Sometimes something is just one sided. One person feels something and the other doesn’t, so it has to be kept in, you understand?”

No, she really didn’t. Who was keeping something in? Nico or Karolina?

“Yeah, but not in the context of you guys. Who is keeping it in?”

Nico shook her head. “Sometimes things are just a little complicated, Molly.”

Molly had a feeling Nico are Karolina we’re just making things complicated, but she didn’t say anything.

Molly just watched after that. Watched these idiots fall in love with each other and, as infuriating as it was, it was kind of beautiful, having a front row seat to something so special.

She watched as they got all flustered around each other. As Karolina poured over Alex, at least until Nico clarified, to everyone, that she and Alex weren’t happening, ever. Alex began pulling away after that.

She watched as Nico laughed at Karolina’s crappy jokes and Karolina swooned at the sound of Nico’s laugh.

She watched the soft eyes and giddy smiles and she routed for these girls.

She watched at Nico and Karolina danced at one of the school dances, up close, with Karolina leading, her hand pressing flat against the bottom of Nico’s back, holding her as close as possible. The talked as they danced, but toward the end of the song Nico rested her head against Karolina’s collarbone and Karolina smiled, her mouth hidden against Nico’s hair.

They disappeared after that and after that night everything shifted. There was a new buzz in the air and, again, Molly seemed to be the only one who noticed.

“So,” Karolina started as she a Molly walked back from the movies one night. “I want to tell you something.”

“Okay,”

“Though, it seems to be something you have known for a while.” Karolina laughed. “Nico and I are dating.”

“I knew it!” Molly grinned, practically hopping on the spot. “All this time?”

“No, it has only been since the dance. But there has always been... something there.”

Molly grinned at that. “Do you love her?”

Karolina smiled bashfully, ducking her head. “I do,”

Molly was giddy, bouncing as she walked. “That’s so great, Karolina! I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Thank you, Molly.” Karolina gently nudged the girl with her shoulder. “You’ve always been our number one fan.”

Molly beamed at that. “You guys are great together.”

“Yeah,” Karolina hummed. “Yeah, we are.”

 


End file.
